<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a new arrival by the_gods_wife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655275">a new arrival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gods_wife/pseuds/the_gods_wife'>the_gods_wife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gods_wife/pseuds/the_gods_wife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can't get anything past Bucky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a new arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve clutches the squirming bundle under his jacket in a gentle hand as he eases the front door shut behind him. For one brief second he thinks he’s managed to enter their apartment undetected. Until Bucky calls out that dinner’s almost ready. Ducking his head with a bashful smile, Steve enters the kitchen. “Hey, Buck.”</p><p>At the stove, Bucky tenses. He knows that tone. Can already picture the “aw shucks” expression on that little shit’s face. His mouth is opening to ask what Steve’s done this time when a little indignant mewl reaches his ears. Slowly, he turns around, eyes landing on the shape squirming under Steve’s jacket. Wincing when a needle-sharp claw catches his skin, Steve pulls down his zipper and holds the kitten out. “I couldn’t just leave her in the alley. She’s just a baby.”</p><p>Bucky’s face softens at the sight of her, all black with huge green eyes and a pink mouth that flashes in a wide, piteous mewl. He steps closer, lets her learn his smell. Slants a look up at Steve’s nervous face. “She looks just like that stray we used to feed behind the corner store. Mr. Stanislaw would chase us with his broom if he caught us. What’d you name her again? Madge?”</p><p>The sun has nothing on the smile that bursts across Steve’s face. “Yeah, good old Madge.” He sniffles a bit, says softly, “You remembered.”</p><p>“‘Course I remembered,” Bucky says into Steve’s lips as they share a sweet kiss. Bucky hisses and pulls back when sharp teeth sink into his hand. She blinks up at him as she cleans her paw. “Think there’s a can of tuna in the pantry. Madge Junior can have that while we eat.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>